muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Romeo and Juliet
Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy written early in the career of playwright William Shakespeare about two young "star-cross'd lovers" whose untimely deaths ultimately unite their feuding families. One of Shakespeare's most popular and frequently performed plays, it was referenced in several Muppet productions. References * In 1982, Hallmark also released a wall decoration featuring Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy as the star crossed lovers. * Baby Kermit and Baby Piggy play Romeo and Juliet in the 1991 Muppet Babies coloring book A Trip Through Time. * Garth Brooks and Miss Piggy attempt to perform the Balcony Scene on episode 102 of Muppets Tonight, but they are interrupted by Andy and Randy as the "Two Gentlemen of Bologna." Eventually, they bring the balcony (and their aunt Piggy) down. * In a "Theater in the Park" sketch on Sesame Street, Telly Monster takes the role of Romeo in Romeo and Alphabet. * At the end of a "Monster Clubhouse" sketch, Mel (in monster-gibberish) remarks that "Parting is such sweet sorrow," a line spoken by Juliet in Act II of the play. * In Episode 4908 of Sesame Street, Slimey and a fellow worm star in a production of "Wormeo and Juliet." Connections *Sean Bean played Romeo in a 1986 Royal Shakespeare Company production. *Kenneth Branagh directed and played Romeo in a 1986 London production and in a 1993 BBC radio version *Claire Danes played Juliet in Romeo + Juliet (1996). *Robert Eddison played Friar Laurence in a 1970 BBC radio version. *Michael Gambon played Gregory in a 1967 television adaptation. *John Gielgud played the Prologue/Chorus in the 1954 film and 1967 and 1978 TV versions, and Friar Laurence in a 1993 BBC radio version. *Richard Griffiths played Peter in a 1976 Royal Shakespeare Company production. *Arthur Hewlett played Friar John in a 1976 television adaptation. *Michael Hordern played Capulet in a 1978 television adaptation. *T. R. Knight played Mercutio in a 2013 off-Broadway production. *John Leguizamo played Tybalt in Romeo + Juliet (1996). *Baz Luhrmann directed Romeo + Juliet (1996). *John McEnery played Mercutio in the 1968 film *Ian McKellen played Romeo in a 1970 BBC radio version and a 1976 Royal Shakespeare Company production. *Miriam Margolyes played the nurse in Romeo + Juliet (1996). *Trevor Martin played Montague in a 1970 BBC radio version. *Rudolf Nureyev played Romeo in a 1966 televised ballet. *Joseph O'Conor played Capulet in a 1970 BBC radio version and Friar Laurence in a 1978 television adaptation. *Austin Pendleton played Friar Laurence in a 2007 off-Broadway production. *Pete Postlethwaite played Father Laurence in Romeo + Juliet (1996). *Charlotte Rae played the Nurse in a 1968 off-Broadway production. *Alan Rickman played Tybalt in a 1978 television adaptation. *Daphne Rubin-Vega played the Nurse in a 2013 off-Broadway production. *Paul Rudd played Paris in Romeo + Juliet (1996). *Joan Sanderson played Lady Capulet in a 1972 BBC radio versio *Cyril Shaps played Friar Laurence in a 1967 BBC radio version and Sampson and Friar John in a 1972 radio version *Martin Sheen played Romeo in a 1968 off-Broadway production. *Robert Stephens played the prince in the 1968 film. See also * Romeo and Juliet Fantasy Overture __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Muppets Tonight Sketches Category:Stage References Category:Literature